Today and Yesterday
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: The difference of when you're sick changes drastically when in the past and present. One-shot; focuses around Rocket.


'_Subject 89P13 exhibits signs of sickness. Symptoms include shivers, high temperature, refusal to consume food, limiting movements to a minimum, and remaining in a designated corner of its containment chamber for most or all of the day.'_

Rocket shivered. He buried his head into the heap of blankets he was currently laying under. He heard faraway voices that sounded way too loud, and the light in the room felt way too bright.

'_Sickness is to be addressed at a later date. Experiments are to continue.'_

_89P13's condition only worsened. He had now accumulated a fever, and his shivering had increased. He hugged himself in the small corner of his glass cell, teeth chattering and sweat rolling off of his head and down his face. No one cared._

Rocket opened his eyes groggily to the feeling of something warm and soothing against his head. He wanted to move away. He wanted to bite the hand of whoever was petting him. He wanted to grab his gun and blast the brains out of their head. That was what he _wanted _to do. All he really did, and all he _could _do, was whine and grumble and move his head weakly.

_But there was one who cared. One who wasn't like the others. One who knew the raccoon was sick and suffering and needed _some _sort of compassion. He was the one person who wanted to conduct experiments and create this one-of-a-kind being, but knew when enough was enough. _

He managed to look up, and saw Peter's face. He was smiling, but his eyes betrayed him. He looked genuinely worried, and at the same time empathetic. He saw him look over his shoulder, and reach back to grab something from a green figure.

_The scientist, who was very close to getting his doctorate, entered the glass cell alone. He approached the shivering bundle of wet fur cautiously, knowing that the raccoon would never trust him fully. He slid the thermometer out from his coat pocket and knelt down in front of the raccoon. It turned to look at him, both fear and hostility in its brown eyes. _

Peter grabbed the thermometer and looked back down at Rocket, reaching for his ear. The raccoon growled weakly in response, and turned his head away. Peter chuckled; it was a calming chuckle, one that said 'it's okay' and 'you're cute when you can't fight back'.

"C'mon Rocket. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"_Shh. I'm not going to hurt you."_

Rocket really couldn't fight back, no matter how much he tried. Gamora reached down and pet his head soothingly, and he tensed as he felt the thermometer slide into his ear. Unpleasant thoughts of experimentation filled his mind, and everyone present knew how uncomfortable and afraid Rocket felt.

_89P13 let out a small cry of fear; it knew he was too weak to fight back. Whatever the scientist wanted to do to him, he wouldn't have to restrain him to do it. It tensed as it felt the instrument slide into its ear, surprisingly gently. _

The thermometer beeped once, and Peter took out the instrument. He clicked his tongue at the readings, and then pet Rocket once again, patting him lightly.  
>"You've got a fever, buddy. A bad one, too. S'okay, though."<p>

_The scientist gently pulled out the thermometer, and shook his head at the readings. The raccoon had a fever. _

As Peter stood up, Gamora took his spot and wrapped the blankets up around Rocket tighter, much to his annoyance. He grumbled and shifted uncomfortably.  
>"Calm down, Rocket. It is okay."<p>

_The scientist slid his lab coat off, and slowly placed it over the shivering creature. It squeezed its eyes shut, fearful of the scientist in front of him. Its eyes snapped open again when it felt the warm material of the lab coat swallow him up in stark white. Its breathing hitched, and it stayed completely still, frozen in both fear and confusion. _

Peter returned, and took his place back next to Gamora. She scooted over to accommodate him, and he smiled and reached out again, softly rubbing Rocket's ears.

_The scientist took a chance, and reached out slowly. The creature's eyes widened in fear, and it tried to scoot back further into the wall, letting out a weak groan. He pulled his hand back a little, and after a few seconds, resumed reaching out for the terrified raccoon. It knew it couldn't escape, so it closed its eyes. _

_Moments later, it felt something on its head. A hand was rubbing his head, oh so gently, back and forth. _

Gamora stood up, whispered something inaudible to Peter, who nodded and stood up also, giving one last glance toward Rocket. He smiled once more before following Gamora out of the room and dimming down the lights in the process.  
>Rocket's head swam in dizziness before he shut his eyes and fell asleep, exhaustion coming over him.<p>

_The scientist retracted his hand, and slowly stood up. The raccoon watched him wearily as he walked back out toward the exit. It was barely able to keep its eyes open as it fell into a deep sleep; its body was desperate for some rest. _

'Thanks,' Rocket thought.

'_Thank-you,' it thought.  
><em> 


End file.
